


Ask Nicely, James

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones overhears Jim talking about his Daddy kink with Gaila and decides they need to talk it through. Luckily for Jim, he's not the only one who can enjoy their new found fetish. </p><p>(Or, I wrote Bones with a Daddy kink so I thought I'd give it a go the other way.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask Nicely, James

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sladeninstitute](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sladeninstitute/gifts).



> I have no clue what this is, don't look at me (and it's unbetaed, oops).

"I can't just ask him, Gaila, this, well, it isn't the sort of thing you  _ask_  for," Jim tries to explain, sexual taboos aren't really an Orion thing but Gaila nods compassionately, laying a hand over Jim's thigh. Leonard knows he shouldn't be listening in, but this  _is_ about him and he has the right to know what Jim's too scared to ask for. Maybe if he knows he can just offer. 

"Then how do you propose to let him know?" Gaila wonders, eyes wide and searching, confused by human insecurity - especially from James T. Kirk, a human who is usually anything but sexually insecure. 

"I don't know," Jim shakes his head. 

"Practice on me," Gaila says enthusiastically, and Leonard hears her scoot closer on the bed spread. 

"I can't, Gaila, I can't even say it aloud, let alone ask for it," Jim huffs, and Bones worries then, because it sounds almost dangerous, what could Jim possibly want that-

"Daddy," Gaila says slowly, and Bones' eyes widen, "it's just a word, Jim, it won't bite."

"I know," Jim huffs, and Bones can see the pout on his face, clear as day, even through the wall. 

"Then say  _it_ ," she says, "Daddy."

"Daddy," Jim repeats in a quiet, toneless voice. 

But something stirs inside Bones and it's not all entirely discomfort. He  _wants_  to protect Jim, to hold him; he wants to be Jim's  _lover_  but there is this niggling feeling running alongside that, this need to guide and scold and praise. 

He gently taps on the slightly ajar door before entering. 

Jim looks like a rabbit caught in headlights, Gaila just smiles warmly. 

"Perhaps you won't have to ask," is all she says to Jim before departing. 

"You knew he was there?" Jim frowns. 

"I could see him from this angle," she nods, "good afternoon, Leonard."

"Miss Gaila," he nods, both men watching her leave their bedroom to, undoubtedly, head back to her own dorm. "Jim," Bones says gently, turning to face the younger man, offering a crooked little smile. 

"You, ah, you hear much of what we were talking about?" Jim asks warily, hesitantly raising his gaze to look Bones in the eye. 

"Yeah, kid," Bones says, nodding slightly, trying to keep his face neutral. 

"We don't have to talk about it," Jim offers quickly, "I mean we don't, I'm not-"

"I think we should," Bones says, slight crease in his brow denoting how seriously he's taking this. Jim isn't going to be able to wriggle out of this, but Bones' determination to 'talk' just makes Jim look antsy, like he's getting ready to bolt any second now. 

"You do?" Jim questions, a slight pout manipulating his lips, he looks confused, like he was ready to be shot down and laughed at; like he was ready for abject rejection. 

"Jim, if this is, if it's somethin' you, ah, you need, that you wan', well, you  _can_  ask an', ah, we can try and work it out," Bones assures him, "together." 

"It's a little awkward," Jim scoffs at himself, looking away. 

"Hey," Bones says, gently catching Jim's chin and pulling the blue eyed gaze back to him, "don't do that, don't hide from me," Bones murmurs, kneeling on the bed in front of Jim, "you don't  _ever_  have to hide yourself from me, darlin'." 

"It is though," Jim smiles weakly, settling his hand on Bones' forearm, "it's kinda fucked up, Bones." 

"A lot of fucked up shit happens behind closed doors, but this isn't dangerous an' it's not, well, it's not  _that_ uncommon," Bones shrugs. 

"Bones I-" Jim starts quickly, but thinks better of it, "this isn't just me dropping the 'd' word a few times while we have sex, this is-" but he stops himself again with a pointed huff, cheeks flushing. 

"What?" Bones asks, "I'm a doctor, not a mind reader, Jim, you have to tell me what this  _is_ , what you want."

"I want you to, to-" he frowns, and looks away from Bones, but this time Bones lets him, waits it out until Jim's ready, "I want you to play a role, to play the role, to, to praise me and direct me and.." he bites his lip. 

"And?" 

"And punish me," Jim says quietly, looking back at Bones with big wide eyes, two blue pools of the most tumultuous ocean. Bones shivers at the vulnerability in Jim's voice, it raises the hairs on his nape, he leans forward to rub his thumb along Jim's cheek. 

Bones exhales, thinks about the psychology of it all, he's bound to - he's a man of science after all, a man with a psych PhD focused on phobia. Bones thinks about the cause. Absent father.  _Dead_ father, Bones reminds himself. Jim grew up in a household where praise and love and support where limited to the sporadic few months a year that Winona was planetside. Jim wants the attention of an authority figure, the attention of the father he never had but is always compared too, he wants George Kirk to tell him he's done good. 

But he wants it during sex. 

And he wants it from Bones. 

Bones exhales again and shuffles closer, rising up on his knees so he's taller than Jim who's sitting crossed-legged, he automatically widens his legs to leg Bones get in closer. Taking either side of Jim's jaw, Bones tilts his head up and leans in to kiss his forehead. 

"We're gonna need to talk this through Jim, you're gonna need a safe word, and I need to trust that you'll use it, an' if this makes you uncomfortable you need to tell me, this is only gonna be good if it's right," Bones whispers, "I wanna get it right." 

"Bones?" Jim whispers, pulling away to look properly at the doctor. 

"It's not so weird," Bones puffs out a deprecating breath, "I mean, I, well I wanna protect you Jim, I want you to feel safe when I'm around, an' ah, if it means I can spoil you a bit, an' mollycoddle you, well, I kinda do that anyway," Bones shrugs. 

"And the other side of it?" Jim whispers. 

"Are you askin' me if I'll scold you? If I'll be patronisin'?" Bones starts, "I'll try Jim, an' I can, I can... punish you," he pauses, measuring Jim's reaction, which is to widen his eyes a fraction, "if you misbehave," he adds with a small smirk. "I gotta know though, is this, is this just a sex thing or do you, do want this outside of sex too sometimes?" 

"No," Jim says quickly, shaking his head before swallowing, "no, we're still us, you know, still you and me, just sometimes..."

"Okay, Jim," Bones says nodding. Then his turns his face away from Jim, looking around the room slightly, psyching himself up, "lie down," he says, patting the bed beside Jim's knee before getting up from the bed and heading over to the bathroom. 

"Where're you-"

"Hey now," Bones says, a condescending twist to his voice, "good little boys don't ask questions," he says easily, like they've been doing this for months, Jim opens his mouth to say something but he can't, he just watches Bones disappear, slightly awestruck, and reappear again with a fresh bottle of lube.

"You're not lying down," Bones notes with a frown.

"I'm sorry," Jim whispers, it's almost a mime. It's this tiny, frail voice and it makes Bones' stomach flip-flop.

"It's okay, sweetheart," Bones says gently, easing Jim back on the coverlet, kissing his cheek, "but I want you to be good for me, okay?"

"I promise," Jim agrees softly. 

"Such a good boy," Bones sighs, lifting Jim's t-shirt up, leaving it bunched around his chest, "what do you think, Jimmy, are you a good boy?" He murmurs, kissing over Jim's tummy. 

"Uh huh," Jim nods emphatically, mouth open in a little 'o', looking down the length of his body at Bones, completely amazed and grateful and  _so_ aroused. 

"Now, Jimmy, use your words, darlin'," he chides, holding Jim's narrow hips, determinedly not moving until Jim follows his instructions. 

"I'll be good," Jim says, voice loose and juvenile. 

"You'll be good,  _what_?" Bones prompts, sliding his hands up Jim's sides, settling over his ribs. 

"I'll be good, Daddy," he corrects himself. 

"So smart, Jimmy," Bones says, dipping his head again to kiss Jim's sternum, licking a trail down his body, setting his hands on Jim's sweatpants-clad thighs. "What do you want, peaches?" he asks, watching with amusement as Jim bites his lip coyly at the endearment, "tell Daddy what you want."

"Touch me," Jim whispers. 

"Remember your manners, Jim," Bones scolds, lightly tapping the side of his thigh. Jim inhales sharply, tilting his hips up to rub against Bones, trying to get some sort of friction, but Bones pushes them back down against the mattress. 

"Please, Daddy," Jim whines, "please, touch me," he pouts, trying to wiggle his hips against Bones' hands. 

"Such a greedy little boy, so demandin'," Bones chuckles, slipping Jim's sweats down his thighs, boxers soon following, before unbuckling the belt of his own trousers and tugging down the zip, "Daddy knew you'd wan' it though, as soon as he got home, so impatient," he says pulling his cock into his fist, grinning at the way Jim watches him, enraptured. "You'll have to learn to be better behaved darlin', shall I teach you a lesson?" Bones asks.

"Yes, Daddy, please," Jim nods, "please Daddy," he repeats, "please, I wanna be good, wanna be good for you." 

"Oh, peaches," Bones murmurs, kissing a bruising into the flesh of Jim's right thigh, hand moving to wrap around Jim's cock. "Open your legs for Daddy," Bones instructs, "nice an' wide darlin', wanna see your pretty little hole." 

Jim whimpers, eagerly spreading his legs, bending his knees and tilting his hips up for Bones, "am I good now, Daddy?" Jim keens, eyes wide and pleading.

"So good, baby boy," Bones whispers, "Daddy's so proud of you, Jimmy, so damn proud," he mumbles, pulling his hand off of Jim's cock to squeeze a dollop of lube onto his fingers, messily smearing it over Jim's hole, drawing circles into the skin with two wet fingers, before tapping lightly against the opening.

Jim gasps and shifts his hips playfully, like he's being tickled, like he's pretending to try and get away but there's no real determination behind it. Like it’s a game, “Daddy,  _no_ ,” he giggles.

“It’s not playtime now, Jimmy,” Bones says, surprised at how easy they’ve fallen into this. He smacks his fingers against Jim’s hole a little harder to illustrate his point, enough for Jim to moan debauchedly. “Behave for Daddy,” Bones says more sternly, taking Jim’s cock in his hand again while he slips the first of his fingers into Jim’s body.

“Another,” Jim demands, rocking his hips onto Bones’ finger.

“Be patient,” Bones instructs, and Jim huffs petulantly, “if you’re gonna be all sulky then I’ll leave you right here an’ head down to the library,” Bones warns pointedly, “naughty boys don’t get nice things, James.”

Jim frowns, looking unimpressed, “I really want another,” he says with a pout, batting his lashes, “ _please_ , Daddy.”

“So spoiled,” Bones mutters, hooking the lone finger against Jim’s prostate until he gasps and bucks up into the doctor’s hand, precum beading at the slit. “An’ not too polite, neither,” Bones continues, bringing his mouth down over Jim’s head, licking the precum away before pulling back, watching the uneven rise and fall of Jim’s chest. “We don’t say  _I want_ , James, it’s rude, we say,  _may I have_ ,” Bones explains, smirking at the euphoric look on Jim’s face.

“May I have another finger,  _please_ , Daddy,” Jim says obediently.

“You certainly may,” Bones nods, slipping a second finger in beside the first, thrusting into Jim’s body faster now, trying to open him up  _just so_. Jim whimpers, pressing back on the doctor’s fingers, moaning as they piston against his prostate. “What do you say, Jimmy?” Bones prompts.

“Thank you,” Jim mewls, back arching, “Dad _dy_ ,” he whispers, voice breaking over the second ‘d’.

By the time Bones has squeezed his pinkie in beside his three other fingers Jim is a writhing mess, a thin sheen of perspiration glinting on his abdomen and his cock positively aching, hot and heavy in Bones’ hand. Jim doesn’t even know what planet he’s on, that much is clear, he’s so close and while Bones wants to be able to watch Jim like this forever it’s not fair, Bones has to behave too: lead by example.

He wraps his mouth around Jim’s cock, sucking all the way down, holding him in his throat as long as he can before he needs to pull back, licking at the head; he twists his fingers so that they can massage his prostate while his thumb presses against Jim’s perineum.

“Daddy, can I?” Jim asks, “can I come, I  _have_  to, I can’t hold it,” he mumbles frantically, thrusting into Bones’ mouth. Bones makes a noise of assent in the back of his throat, quickly feeling the warm spurt of come fill his mouth and greedily swallowing around him.

When Bones’ pulls off of Jim, the kid is looking at him, blinking slowly, like what’s just happened has been a dream he’s going to have to wake up from. He reaches out to touch Bones’ lower lip, wiping at the wetness with his thumb.

“Fuck,” Jim says, panting, and it sounds different, it sounds like Jim Kirk again, not Jimmy, not James, just Bones’ Jim.

“Huh,” Bones agrees with a wide eyed look of his own.

“Peaches?” Jim wonders, a half-smile settling over his lips.

“Well you taste just as sweet,” Bones grins, “an’, ah, you’re home now, for me, I mean,” Bones shrugs, “callin’ you Georgia’d just be confusin’.”

“Different kink all together, Bonesy,” Jim smirks, linking their fingers. 

"I think I prefer this," Bones admits. 

"Lucky for me," Jim says. 

"Lucky for _us_." 


End file.
